


Of the Love of Modern Knights

by WhyWhyNot



Series: The Wards vs RPF [2]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: In which Missy endures a mortifying conversation.
Relationships: Armsmaster/Dauntless
Series: The Wards vs RPF [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877674
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	Of the Love of Modern Knights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Tasha is Missy’s best friend. Missy likes Tasha. Tasha listens to Missy when she complains about not being taken seriously. It would be very rude of Missy to beg Tasha to stop talking when she is so obviously excited to share the last story she read.

Even if her taste in fanfiction is incredibly dubious.

“So now, Dauntless and Armsmaster are alone together!”

No. Nononononononono. No.

“And then Armsmaster leans toward Dauntless, and tells him he did very well against Kaiser.”

Missy fought Hookwolf one on one and lived long enough to get away. She can make it through this.

“And then they kiss!”

Not burying her head in her hands might be the most heroic thing Missy ever did.


End file.
